


The Challenge

by mariothellama



Series: Robert, Łukasz & Kuba [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Kuba, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Łukasz, Beta Łukasz, Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, FIFA World Cup 2018, M/M, Omega Robert, Poland v. Senegal, Threesome - M/M/M, post-match sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Their first game playing together in a World Cup hadn't exactly gone as planned. Although an angry Łukasz does happen to be extremely hot.





	The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Well this wasn't the fic I had been planning to write at all. But I had to write them something and I won't have time next week due to work commitments. Despite everything, my little heart went all melty at the sight of Łukasz and Kuba together. And you can call me shallow, but I can't help finding angry Łukasz hot!
> 
> I got quite angry myself as my commentator was rather rude about Łukasz (maybe I was just being sensitive, but I didn't think he was that bad!) Poland didn't deserve to win, but they were also a little unlucky. And under any other circumstances I would have been delighted for Senegal! I was still happy for them!

That wasn’t exactly how Robert had envisioned his first World Cup game for his country. Well in some ways it was. He’d expected to be a marked man, to have very few chances to score. But he’d been unable to make any impact at all. And neither had his teammates. They’d been unlucky but they had deserved to lose - he knew that deep inside - and that was what hurt the most. Right now he was devastated. He would need time to get over this, although not too long as there was another match to be played and they would fight until the bitter end.

His concern was for his teammates. And above all for his beloved mates. He felt bad for them. This was their one and only chance to play in a World Cup, maybe even one of their last chances to play together. He’d known how proud they’d been to be able to stand side by side with their arms round each other during the national anthem.

Kuba had assured him that he was OK, that he wasn’t seriously injured only a little bit sore and bruised, but Robert still couldn’t help worrying about him. Their Alpha had fought so hard to be fit and healthy for this tournament and he couldn’t bear the thought of him having to sit by the sidelines.

However Robert was most concerned about Łukasz. Their Beta was sitting behind him, sitting beside Kuba as he always did when they were travelling. Nothing was being said. After all their years together Kuba knew better than to try and comfort Łukasz and was just focusing on being there for him. Robert could almost feel the waves of frustration, tension and anger flowing off of their Beta mate in waves. The anger was the most shocking thing of all. Normally Łukasz was so calm and steady. But when he got angry, he got very angry indeed. Despite the circumstances, Robert couldn’t help being very slightly aroused by this. There was something about their Beta mate being so fiery and passionate that stirred Omega instincts buried deep inside him.

They arrived back at the hotel, Łukasz still quietly fuming. By silent agreement the three of them went straight up to their room. Their Beta still hadn’t spoken any more than was essential, his lips pursed to a thin line as he started to unpack. Łukasz’s movements were controlled and deliberate while he moved around the room, not quite banging the drawers and cupboard doors shut but coming close. That sense of perfectly controlled, restrained anger was even more threatening than if Łukasz had started shouting and throwing things. And it was much more arousing than it should be. Much to his shame, Robert could feel himself becoming slightly wet as he considered how best to handle the situation.

Kuba sat on the bed just watching Łukasz, a look on his face that Robert couldn’t quite read.

It was Robert who cracked first, not sure whether he was speaking as their captain, as their mate or as their Omega. This was one of those times when the lines got blurred.

‘You couldn’t do anything about it, Łukasz. You would have had to have fouled him to have stopped him. And that just isn’t you.’

The silence in the room was deafening. Robert could hear the blood thudding in his ears as Łukasz slowly turned to look at him.

‘I know. But it makes no difference.’

Now Kuba stood up, coming over to stand behind their mate, his hand tight on his shoulder, just like when they’d stood proudly side by side before the game. He saw Kuba’s fingers tighten reassuringly into Łukasz’s flesh. He saw the involuntary shiver Łukasz gave in response.

Kuba bent his head to drag his lips down the skin on Łukasz’s neck, raw and animalistic, sucking long and hard on the mating mark at his throat. Their Beta had closed his eyes, his head leant back on Kuba’s shoulder.

The air was thick with the mingled scents of their arousal. Robert was breathing hard as well. But he could sense something different this time, something he hadn’t experienced before.

Kuba’s voice was low and full of command as he finally spoke. ‘You’re going to prepare him for us, Robert.’

Robert was shocked. He hadn’t expected this. ‘No! But … I’m your Omega. You can’t. We have important games to play. We need you. Your calf …’ he added weakly.

Their Beta’s eyes flickered open and he could see the raw need in them. ‘Come here, darling.’

Łukasz kissed him tenderly on the lips. ‘We need this. But we need you to be part of it as well because you are part of us now. Is that OK for you?’

Robert didn’t quite fully understand but he nodded anyway. Whatever Łukasz and Kuba needed was OK by him.

His mates kissed, nothing soft and gentle about their kisses but needy and urgent, teeth grazing over skin. Their hands clawed at their clothing, obviously wanting to feel each other skin to skin without breaking their kiss.

Normally Robert was in the middle of them but this time he had the privilege of watching his mates as they finally wrestled their way out of their clothes. Their Alpha was strong and solid. Kuba radiated power and dependability. In their team. In their relationship. And their beloved Łukasz, their rock, their centre. Tall, strong and heavily muscled, their impressive and powerful Beta. Robert had a lump in his throat as he looked at them, proud to be the mate of these two men.

Robert followed them to the bed, stripping off as he went. He knelt beside his mates with the lube in his hand. He’d never seen them together like this. Of course he’d seen Łukasz give himself to Kuba but only when their Alpha was in rut. This was completely different. Łukasz was every bit as masterful and dominant as Kuba, taking what he wanted as he knelt over their Alpha, holding his hands fast against the pillow as he captured his mouth in a long, deep passionate kiss. And Kuba was not only letting him do this but responding to him, his hips rolling upwards seeking more friction.

This could have been two Alphas together, Robert realised. In fact he was suddenly sure that Łukasz and Kuba would still have found a way to be together even if they were both Alphas. The romantic in him even wondered if the reason Łukasz was a Beta was because these two were always destined to be soulmates.

Their kisses were becoming messier and rougher as their bodies rutted together. Łukasz was grinding into Kuba, forcing their Alpha hard against the mattress. They needed each other and it was up to Robert to make sure that Kuba didn’t hurt their mate too much.

He squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, briefly stroking over Łukasz’s entrance before working two fingers inside, twisting and scissoring to open and relax him as much as possible. He had the distinct feeling that neither Łukasz nor Kuba wanted him to linger too long over this. They’d stilled the jerking, rutting movements of their hips to give him space to work and Łukasz’s arousal was pressed hard against Kuba’s groin, each twist and thrust of Robert’s fingers rubbing them slightly harder together.

Kuba’s eyes flicked open, seeking Robert’s. Their Alpha’s eyes were rimmed red with desire and Robert could read the question written therein. Robert nodded. Łukasz was ready for their Alpha.

Kuba gave him a moment to move to the side before using his not inconsiderable strength to turn Łukasz onto his back, growling slightly as he did so. Łukasz growled in response before willingly surrendering himself to his Alpha. He reached out a hand to Robert, who grasped hold of it.

Łukasz’s fingers dug into Robert’s palm as Kuba sank into him surprisingly slowly and carefully, burying himself deep in their mate’s body. Robert saw the brief exchange between them, Kuba making sure that Łukasz was OK before he began to move, setting up an easy rhythm. He was fucking their mate hard, going deep with every thrust, but keeping his movements slow and relatively gently. He wanted Łukasz to feel as if he was being taken hard but not run the risk of hurting him. They’d obviously done this before, many times before.

Their Beta’s other hand gripped Kuba’s back tightly, his eyes falling shut as he let Kuba drive him to his climax, giving himself over to his mate. Robert saw the tension in his body, saw his back arch up off the bed even before Łukasz gave out a loud, guttural cry of pleasure as he came. Kuba growled loudly as he came a minute or so later. He bent down to lick over Łukasz’s mating mark possessively, making their Beta whine in response.

Robert knew that Łukasz would be feeling Kuba’s knot swell inside him, filling him even more completely than their Alpha’s cock had done. He edged forward, not wanting to interrupt this intimate moment between them but also needing to be part of their bonding.

Łukasz’s eyes were clouded with bliss as he turned his head to look at him. ‘Do you want to try something, darling? It might not work, but it could be fun if it does.’

Of course they could smell Robert’s arousal, his body betraying how much he loved watching his mates make love. He nodded eagerly, wondering what they had in mind as Kuba raised himself up on those powerful forearms leaving a space between their bodies. There was a slightly awkward moment as they maneuvered him into position between them, his leg getting tangled up with Kuba’s arms before he realised what they were trying to do and was able to cooperate. But they managed to get him in place with his groin more or less at face level and pointing towards Kuba. Part of his weight was braced on his arms and legs, the rest supported by Łukasz pressing upwards on his hips.

‘Is this OK for you, Łukasz’? he managed to gasp out.

Their Beta’s breath was warm and ticklish against his sensitive skin, obviously grinning as he answered. ‘I may be an elderly dinosaur, but I can still handle a hot and horny Omega.’

All Robert could do in response was to whine loudly as Łukasz eased his hips backwards, licking over his dripping wet hole before delving deep inside with his tongue. He always loved feeling his mate’s tongue inside him, tasting him where he was purest Omega, and it felt as if Łukasz could go deeper than ever before in this position. The angle wasn’t right for Kuba to take him into his mouth, but his Alpha licking up his length and teasing the head of his cock was just perfect.

Robert could feel the strain in his arms and legs after playing for ninety minutes, he could feel the burn in his muscles start to build. But this was still glorious. He felt wanton and abandoned between his mates’ bodies, the freedom to move and chase the delicious stimulation of their tongues heightening his pleasure. And the knowledge that his mates were still intimately tied together by Kuba’s knot through all of this just turned him on even further.

It was fortunate that Łukasz knew him well enough to realise when he was about to lose it altogether, supporting his weight completely for a moment as the force of his climax utterly overwhelmed him. Kuba licked him clean as his cock softened, making him whimper from the friction against his over-sensitive skin.

Somehow the three of them managed to disentangle themselves, collapsing together in a blissed-out pile of heavy limbs and relaxed bodies. They were all a bit sticky and sweaty again and they would have to shower again before bed, but right now they just needed to be together, luxuriating in their closeness.

‘Better?’ Robert murmured. His question was mainly addressed to Łukasz, but could have been directed to any of them.

‘Yes, much better,’ Łukasz answered. ‘You know that I like a challenge.’

Robert grinned from where he was sandwiched between his mates’ sweaty bodies. Yes, he did. They all liked a challenge. It was part of their DNA. And that was a good thing for next weekend they would face the challenge of trying to keep their country in the World Cup. There was a lot at stake, but they would be ready. He was 100% sure of that.


End file.
